


night out

by garbage_can



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't Read This, Drinking, I'm not the boss of you, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, Pining, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Strangers, Tequila, okay what do i tag this, or do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbage_can/pseuds/garbage_can
Summary: So basically Tyler goes out one night, gets kinda drunk, hits on a random dude at the bar, passes out.Very cool and original, I know.





	night out

**Author's Note:**

> 'kay i wrote this two years ago  
> it's pretty bad
> 
> i'm posting it here so i can finally delete the file from my computer (thank god)
> 
> but it's still the best thing in my 'writing' folder from 2016
> 
>  
> 
> which isn't saying much
> 
> also warning: drinking (and embarrassment from doing so) and mentions of vomit
> 
> \--enjoy (or rather, not)

Tyler made his way through the crowd, a bottle in his hand. He didn’t exactly know what was in it – could be beer, could be vodka. It didn’t matter as long as it was alcohol. He wasn’t really the type of person to go to some random club and get plastered, but after a long and crappy day he couldn’t help himself. As he stumbled to the bar area, he noticed that all the chairs at the counter were empty except for one. It was occupied by a guy with bubblegum pink hair, almost completely hidden by a snapback. _Who wears snapbacks?! Looks kinda good on him though…_

“Heeey, snapback,” Tyler leaned on the counter next to the guy and bit his bottom lip.

The guy looked at him and forced a smile. “Uh, hi… tequila,” he squinted his eyes to read the writing on the bottle in Tyler’s hand. Tyler held up the said bottle and looked at it with confusion in his face. “Oh, so that’s what this is…” he said quietly and forced a laugh out of the snapback guy. “I like your laugh. You’re cute, snapback,” Tyler brought his face closer to the other guy. Before he had an opportunity to answer, Tyler continued.

“I’m Tyler, by the way,” he giggled.

“Hi, Tyler. I’m Josh. Nice to meet- Are you okay?” Josh wanted to offer a handshake, but changed his mind when Tyler tried to sit down on one of the bar stools and failed miserably. He would have landed on the floor if Josh wouldn’t have grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back up. Tyler giggled again.

“Wow, snapback, no need to get so grabby, at least buy me a drink first,” he laughed at his own lame joke as Josh rolled his eyes and let go of his shoulders. When he stopped chuckling, Tyler brought the bottle of tequila to his lips and tilted it upwards, only to realize it was already empty. “Aw,” he cooed sadly.

“I think you’ve already had enough,” Josh took the empty bottle out of Tyler’s hand and placed it on the counter. “Listen, you’re in no condition to drive-“

He wanted to offer him a ride, but Tyler didn’t hear him. Everything was spinning, we was dizzy and felt like throwing up. He looked at Josh who was staring at him, worry in his eyes.

“Oh hey, you never told me… you… had a… twin…”

He could feel his body leaning backwards.

And then everything went black.

 

~          ~          ~

 

Tyler opened his eyes. He immediately regretted the decision and closed his eyes in protection of the bright light. He grunted and rested his hand on his forehead. It was morning. His head was ringing. Everything from last night was currently just a blur. There was loud music and a lot booze… There was this guy, who was wearing a snapback. What was his name? John? Jordan? …Josh. His name was Josh. Tyler opened his eyes again, slowly adjusting to the light. Where was he, anyway? He didn’t recognize anything. He looked down at his chest and realized the shirt he was wearing wasn't his. It was bright blue with a freaking cat on it.

“Oh hey, tequila. Glad to see you’re awake.”

Tyler flinched at the unknown voice. He turned around to see Josh walking out of what Tyler assumed was his bedroom, wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. His pink hair was all over the place, but he somehow still managed to look... good.

“Uh, yeah… um, Josh, right? Josh… Where am I?” Tyler tried to get up, but decided sitting down was a better option.

Josh opened the fridge and took out a can of Red Bull. “Welcome to my humble home,” he grinned as he closed the fridge and joined Tyler on the couch.

“You want one?” he held up the Red Bull in his hand. As Tyler shook his head, Josh opened the can and took a sip.

“Um,” Tyler ran a hand through his hair, “What… happened last night?”

“Let’s see…" Josh set down his Red Bull on the coffee table. He leaned back into the couch cushions and started counting on his fingers. "I was sitting alone at the bar ‘til a drunk guy with tequila in his hand decided to join me. He hit on me, I saved him from falling, he called me grabby, I offered him a ride but he fainted instead, he puked himself and I had to carry him into my car – which was really gross, by the way – and drive him to my apartment. I had to sleep knowing there is an unconscious stranger on my couch. To summon up, I’m a freaking saint and you… not so much,” Josh explained, grinning.

Tyler held his head in his hands. “Oh, god… I am so, so sorry about everything I said or… _did_ last night. This is _so_ not like me,” he groaned. “Hey, it’s okay. At least you were better company than a box of Oreos and Netlfix,” Josh smiled and patted Tyler’s shoulder. Tyler flinched at the touch, so Josh quickly removed his hand. After all, they were still only strangers.

“I’m guessing the shirt…?”

“Yeah, you managed to puke all over yours and I had to change you, sorry.”

“Nah, it’s fine. I would’ve totally ruined your couch otherwise.”

They sat in silence for a while, until Tyler spoke again. “So… I’ll be going now,” he smiled and tried to get up. He took some time to balance on his feet and then slowly walked away from the couch.

“Yeah…” Josh got up and followed him.

“Um… my shirt?”

“Oh right, sorry,” Josh disappeared in one of the rooms. He came back with a wet shirt in his hand. “I washed it yesterday, but it’s still wet,” he handed it out to Tyler.

“Oh.”

“… I guess you could take mine and bring it back tomorrow?”

“No, man, I can’t do that. I can wear a wet shirt, whatever.”

Tyler stared at the damp piece of fabric in his hands. He sighed.

“Look dude, I insist. Take it and you’ll give it back when we see each other again,” Josh smiled.

The corner of Tyler’s lips curved upward. He didn’t really know how to say _‘yeah, I doubt that’s ever gonna happen, since we’re literally just strangers but still, thanks for the shirt’_ in a somehow polite way so he didn’t. He looked into Josh’s eyes for the last time and turned away. No matter how attractive the stranger was, that’s all he’s ever going to be.

“Well, thank you. For everything. Really,” he mumbled, his eyes glued to the floor. “I want you to know I don’t normally do… that. I don’t know what would have happened if you weren’t there so…”

He took a deep breath and gathered courage to raise his eyes to meet Josh’s again. He didn’t say anything for a moment, and neither did Josh, who was still smiling lightly.

Tyler gut twisted when he turned away again, this time walking towards what he assumed was the door to the hallway. Josh quickly stepped in front of him and opened the door.

Tyler almost stepped out in the hall when Josh spoke again.

“Hey, um… If you ever wanna get a cup of coffee or…” his hand found its way to the back of his neck, scratching there nervously.

Tyler stared at him, feeling only a distant wave of confusion washing his insides. Huh?

He apparently forgot to answer, because the next thing he knew, Josh was rapidly backing out, stammering on his words. “O-or not, that’s fine as well. I’m sorry for assuming anything or whatever,” he was fast to apologize, one hand already placed on the door, ready to shut it as soon as possible.

That slapped Tyler in the face like a bucket of ice cold water. His eyes grew twice their size. “No, no, sorry, um, I’d love to get coffee… sometime… with you. I just… I guess I didn’t think you’d be willing to… well, see me again after the shit I pulled last night.”

Josh chuckled, showing off his white teeth. “Yeah well… Would you believe me if I told you I found it endearing?”

Tyler grinned. This may become something good.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah... this was pretty pointless.
> 
>  
> 
> i mean seriously what the fuck even was that. geez


End file.
